


Short Form Dreaming in Ballet

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: A response to a request in the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. In which while Duck may be helpless, she's going to offer what help she can.





	Short Form Dreaming in Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to runespoor's request for "Princess Tutu, any" and the request was "if you look away, even for an instant, then our hero will surely perish.”

Mytho--no, Prince Siegfried--falters for a moment, falling to a knee before the Raven. Duck--just Duck, not a girl or Princess any longer, god, she feels so useless--gasps and trembles. She dares not close her eyes because what if he were to look at her and find even her turning from him?  
  
No; she has come this far, done so much to save him, and she will not abandon him in the hour of greatest need.


End file.
